


手

by wolfandstars



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於Loki的手...</p>
            </blockquote>





	手

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇基本上只是關於手的妄想和練習，  
> 沒什麼劇情雷，請放心食用(哇這句話我還真是沒在同人文的警告中用過欸  
> 我知道葛格沒有這麼假文青，所以就當是我在對Tom的手告白好了……  
> 又名：看我能用上多少個描寫手部動作的詞。  
> 另外推薦搭配這首歌這首歌使用：http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=2H1d73L2_EA

 

　　他喜歡Loki的手，他的手和自己的很不一樣，那雙手上的肌膚非常軟，因為長年施展各種精巧的法術而習慣性地在動作時帶著一點Thor怎樣都學不來的柔韌和優雅，他喜歡看那雙手像是起舞一般在各種表面劃過，他們的每一個舉動都像是算計好的演出一樣精準；他們伸展時像花，緩緩滑過扶手時又像是白色的蟒，撫在他因憤怒而充斥著熱意的臉頰時又像是白潤的大理石那樣冰涼。

　　Thor卻是到了許久以後才發現自己的視線或許從來就沒有從他們身上移開過。那像是只有他知道的一片祕密，他很確信，就連無所不知的Heimdall都不能看見他所看見的美，也不可能體會他們和他的肌膚抵觸時那像是被點燃一樣的熱情。

****

　　那是很奇妙的，他自己也不確定自己是抱著怎樣的心情在看那雙手，當他們溜到了  的國境探險時，Loki總是帶著手套，讓皮革包裹住他失溫的手指，當他把手套脫下來時，就像是撬開了蚌殼露出裡面柔軟、毫無防備能力的白皙蚌肉，在天寒地凍中彷彿初生一般潔淨無暇。

　　那時候他覺得自己就像個思春的少年，明明面對地是這樣聖潔的場景卻有著想要將之吞吃入腹的狂熱。

　　他也看過那十隻手指在複雜的琴弦間彈奏出悅耳的天籟，Loki不是不喜歡彈琴，他純粹對於其他的事情更有興趣，所以在他成功學習到了讓琴弦自己彈奏的魔法後就成功地免去了繼續學習的必要，不過偶爾在酒酣耳熱之際他會開玩笑的彈奏點什麼，他指尖輕巧地勾著銀線的樣子讓他想起Loki開始學琴時還是會鬧脾氣的，那時他的手還很小，像是Freya花冠上的花蕾一樣柔軟潔白……

　　他曾看過那雙當時還小巧精緻的手在盛夏的原野上輕輕揩拭匯集到下顎的汗水，他看著那雙手溫柔地拍撫著俊美的馬首，他看著那雙手捧住野溪的清泉一飲而盡，也看著那雙手摘採前所未見的花草，或是把扁平的石子朝湖心大力扔去，打出一個又一個漣漪。

　　那是會替他衣領翻好，替他把臉上的汙泥和汗水拭去，把沾在頭髮上的草屑拈起，或是靈巧地替他綁上整齊髮辮的手；也是那雙手從深夜的廚房扒來宵夜點心，從他腰間摸走小刀，是那雙手扯著他的衣領和他大打出手，是那雙手千方百計的想從他手上搶回寫到一半的作業……如果他的記憶沒有出錯，他應該還記得他初次說謊被識破責罰時揹在身後扭捏糾結的手指。

****

　　那是在夏日的大樹下替他把一頭亂髮梳到耳後的手，那是會一邊責怪他為什麼老是給他添這種亂、一邊憑空幻化出能夠治療他傷口的法術的手；那是在參天的書架間遊走、輕輕點過古老書背的手指，那是在他低頭閱讀、喃喃複誦著Thor無法理解的語言和文字時會輕咬在貝齒間的指尖，那也是 的風吹亂他一絲不苟的黑髮時，輕輕把青絲挽回耳後的素手。

****

　　那雙手可以把上一秒還在仔細研讀的典籍變成武器砸在他臉上，那雙手也可以呵護初生的雛鳥，然後反掌將之扼殺並讓鮮血艷麗地從指縫滑落；那雙手可以生出永不凋謝的鮮花，也可以在下一秒將之變成匕首將他的防備劃破。

然後他會在他所見過最冶豔的笑容裡伸出嫩色的舌頭舐掉流到指尖的血，他看著自己的血染紅了他的嘴唇，覺得心臟被那雙手緊緊握住似的，無法呼吸也不能逃脫。

****

　　那是一雙被他輕吻時會因不知所措而退卻的手，那是一雙和他掌心對掌心時會被自己略深的膚色包圍出一個輪廓的手，那是握拳起誓時隱約浮現出血管的手，一雙併肩行走時不經意碰觸到會會心一笑的手。

　　那是在秘密被看穿時嫣然一笑，然後壓在柔軟的嘴唇上靜默的要求他保守秘密的食指，那是在苦苦構思下一場華麗的騙局時會交握在面前的手，那也是在他誇下海口或大言不慚時抹著蒼白臉龐的手掌。

****

　　那是一雙他捉不住握不著的手，像是鬼魅一樣往往下一秒就散發出光芒然後消失，那麼冰冷而且不真實……那是他不在意要跨過幾個宇宙，粉碎多少惡毒的夢才能追回來的誓言；那是他受罰時會因為疼痛而扭曲抽搐的肢體，那是他被固定而無法遮掩淚水的恥辱……

　　那是多少光陰的罪與罰，多少個流年的償還和救贖，直到傷口癒合但是抹不去傷疤，直到殘缺被重建但是仍見滿身的瘡痂。

****

　　而那雙手會屈服於他的梏桎，會在哭泣著高潮的時候抓皺身下的床單，會在被抱起時本能地攀附著他的脖子和手臂，會用最情色的姿態托著他碩大的陽物並且親吻，那雙手會在被侵犯時報復式地掐近他的肉裡，留下或是細長或是青紫的激情印記……

****

　　那雙手會在次日清晨對著鏡子描著細白頸子上的紅痕，直到他伸手把他的腰摟近自己時，他才會停下。

　　他們會這樣什麼也不說，他會讓自己的手指和他輕放著的十指交纏，像孩子似的毫無目的地揣玩，偶爾他會把他的手放到嘴邊吻著，一邊回想他睡去前的表情。

　　這雙手陪他走過了多少年華，從一個孩子的柔嫩到一個青年的骨感精緻，多少日子就這樣過去，又有多少日子剩下？這是眾多他慶幸自己是神祇的時刻，他有接近永恆的時間這樣握著他們，直到黃昏降臨。

****

　　「玩不膩嗎你。」

****

　　他會笑，他笑起來多好聽，儘管一如既往地帶著苦澀；若不是他的背緊緊貼著他的胸膛，他的表情合著初生的晨光肯定也是一樣美麗，所以他沒有回話，只是反過手來讓他們十指交扣，放在他的胸膛上。

********  
  
  
  


　　這是Loki那雙手所有美麗的姿態裡他最喜歡的模樣，停在九界中最接近他心臟的地方。

****  
  
  
  
  
  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 結論：  
> 我對錘哥只有數不盡的羨慕嫉妒恨_(:3_\ /_)_  
> 我也想要摸摸舔舔Loki的手嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚(x


End file.
